


Full service

by vivianblakesunrisebay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 21:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivianblakesunrisebay/pseuds/vivianblakesunrisebay
Summary: After Cabaret rehearsals, David gives Patrick a massage.





	Full service

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after The Roast. Patrick is sore from rehearsals and David gives him a massage.
> 
> Just felt like writing something happy and a little bit smutty this morning. Hope you enjoy!

David knocked lightly on the door of Patrick’s apartment. Patrick had told him come over in half an hour, to give him some time to shower.

David thought of Patrick dancing with Stevie earlier today, how (surprisingly) good he was, and how he was going to look doing that number in the costume David had designed for him. It had been a little bit embarrassing showing his design for Patrick’s emcee costume, with its crotch-framing straps, to his mother, but she had just given him a sidelong glance and approved it.

A good costume designer knew the assets of his dancers, and designed accordingly, David thought virtuously.

When there was no answer to his knock, David figured Patrick was still in the shower, and he let himself in.

He saw Patrick sitting slumped on the couch, asleep. David tried to move quietly around the room, but Patrick woke up.

“Oh my God, David, I’m sorry. I didn’t even get a chance to shower yet.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s okay if you’re sweaty,” David said, sitting down next to him. He brushed his hand through Patrick's mussed up hair.

“Really?” Patrick tugged him closer. “You don’t mind?”

David went into his arms. He lay his head on Patrick’s chest. “You’re disgusting, but in kind of a sexy way.”

“Hmm, is that right?” Patrick said, and tilted David’s face up for a kiss. His lips were a little salty from the sweat, and he smelled pleasantly musky. David hadn’t been lying to be polite; it was sexy.

Patrick pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. His hands ran down David's back, and then slipped down and squeezed his hips. Keeping his mouth on David’s, Patrick moved to roll them both over so he could be on top, and he suddenly yelped in pain.

“What is it?” David asked, alarmed.

“Nothing, nothing, I’m fine,” Patrick said. He reached for David again, and winced.

“Seriously, what is it?” David said, even more alarmed. “Do I need to call an ambulance?”

“No, I’m just—really sore,” Patrick said. “From the dance rehearsals. I’m sore in places I didn’t even know I had muscles.”

“Well, then we need to stop,” David said. He pulled away.  


“No, we don’t,” Patrick said. He pulled David to him, tried to roll them over again, and yelped again in pain.

“Seriously, Patrick, you’re too sore to do this tonight.”

“Ughh,” Patrick said. He sat up, and David sat up, too. 

David said, “It’s fine, it really is.”

Patrick flopped back against the cushions. “This play is ruining my life!” 

David twisted his mouth so he wouldn’t smile. Patrick sounded so dramatic. “Your life isn’t ruined just because you can’t have sex one night,” he told him.

“Speak for yourself,” Patrick said, looking at him through hooded eyes.

David stroked his thigh.

“Tell you what,” he said. “Why don’t you let me give you a massage?”

“You don’t have to do that,” Patrick said, but he looked hopeful.

“We have those massage oils, remember?” David said. 

“Oh, I remember,” Patrick said, giving him that hooded look again, and David smiled.

“Those were fun massages,” he said. “This one will be utilitarian. Come on.”

He went into the bathroom and got the massage oil and a towel. He came out and spread the towel on the bed. “Lie down,” he said.

Patrick had his hands on the hem of his t-shirt. “Should I …”

“Yes, of course,” David said. 

Patrick took his clothes off, wincing as he did so, and lay face down on the towel. 

David paused to enjoy the sight of Patrick naked on the bed, admiring the curved line of his body, running from his shoulders down his back, dipping down at his waist before rising over the round curve of his ass and down his muscular legs. He looked like …

_A meal,_ his brain supplied. Or maybe that wasn’t coming from his brain. 

“Where does it hurt?” he said briskly.

“Everywhere,” Patrick said. “But I guess, mostly my lower back and legs.”

David got up on the bed and straddled Patrick. He poured some of the oil onto his hands and rubbed them together to warm them. He started with Patrick’s shoulders, because there was no way he was going to miss the chance to massage Patrick’s glorious shoulders.

“Ohh, David, that feels nice,” Patrick said, as David got to work.

“Good,” David said. He kneaded his neck and shoulders and then moved down his back. Patrick winced, and David gentled his touch and spent a lot of time slowly working out the tightness there.

Then David moved down and started kneading and squeezing the cheeks of his ass. 

Patrick’s ass was a goddamn work of art, and touching it was starting to do things to David’s cock. David kind of wanted to slip his finger in between those cheeks, but that wasn’t what he was supposed to be doing here.

He could feel the muscles were really tight, and he focused on loosening them up. Then he moved down to Patrick’s thighs. Patrick’s already muscular legs were even more muscular after the weeks of dance rehearsals.

David moved so he was kneeling beside Patrick, to get a better angle to work on his leg muscles. He could feel how tight and knotted up they were. He started with Patrick’s right thigh, kneading and working the muscles with his fingers. Patrick groaned. “David, that feels so good.”

“Your leg muscles are really stiff,” David said.

“You mean ... like tree trunks?” Patrick said.

David smiled and moved over to his left thigh.

“I like your tree trunk legs,” he said, as he worked the muscles in his left thigh, loosening them up.

“Turn over,” he said. He should massage his quads too.

Patrick turned over, and David saw that Patrick’s cock was fully erect. David felt a jolt in his own cock. He touched Patrick's cock lightly with one finger, then looked at Patrick and put his head to the side.

“What’s going on here?” he said.

Patrick reddened. He said, “Um, you were touching me?”

“You’re such a sex maniac,” David told him. He continued massaging Patrick thighs, kneading his quad muscles, first one thigh, then the other.

“How do your legs feel now?” he said.

Patrick moved his legs experimentally. “Better. Thank you, David, that was amazing.” Patrick moved to get up, and David stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he said. 

Patrick lay back down, a smile tugging at his lips. “To shower?” he said.

“I don’t think so,” David said. He ran his fingers up the inside of Patrick’s thigh, cupped his balls, and then took hold of his cock.

“You know,” he said silkily. “Your legs aren’t the only part of you that’s like a tree trunk.”

“Oh my God, David.” Patrick laughed, but then broke off as David wrapped an oiled hand around his cock.

“You don’t have to do this,” Patrick said, a little breathlessly.

“This is a full-service massage parlor,” David said, and started stroking.

He watched Patrick’s face as he stroked. Patrick put his hand on David’s thigh.

David reached down with his other hand and cupped Patrick’s balls, tugging at them gently. He stroked Patrick’s cock harder and faster. 

“Jesus, David,” Patrick said. His eyes fluttered shut.

Patrick’s hand was tight on David’s thigh, while his other clutched at the comforter. His head was thrown back and he was making the little noises David loved. He was close now, David could sense it.

David tightened his grip and started giving him longer, firmer strokes, from the base to the head of his cock.

Patrick’s back arched. His hand clamped down hard on David’s thigh, and he came.

David stroked him as he shuddered through his aftershocks, watching his face. He loved seeing Patrick like this.

Patrick opened his eyes. He caressed David's thigh. “Thank you,” he said. "David, you're amazing."

David smiled down at him. “No thanks necessary. Just make sure you give me a big tip.”

Patrick smiled and moved to get up.

“Again, where to you think you’re going?” David said, pressing him down.

David went into the bathroom and got more towels. He cleaned the come off of Patrick’s stomach, as Patrick watched him. “This really is a full-service massage parlor,” he said. "I feel like a king."

“Didn’t I say it was?” David said. “Roll over,” he said, “I’m going to get the oil off of you.” 

Patrick rolled onto his stomach and David rubbed him down with another towel. Then he went and tossed them all in the bathroom hamper.

He came back and looked down at Patrick, who was still lying naked on the bed, smiling at him and looking very relaxed. David felt very pleased with himself; he had done his job well.

“So now what?” Patrick said. 

“Now you go to sleep and get some rest. You have more dance rehearsals tomorrow, and you’re worn out.”

“What about …” Patrick reached out and put his hand on David’s hip. He tried to pull him down onto the bed.

“Sorry, I have no interest in that,” David said.

Patrick ran his hand from David’s hip to the front of his shorts. He found his cock and squeezed. “Are you sure?” he said. “It feels like you might have some interest.”

David said, “Um, that’s just a, a … physiological reaction.” Patrick was stroking him now over his shorts, which was making it hard to concentrate.

“I want to make you come,” Patrick said softly.

It wasn’t fair for Patrick to say things like that, in that voice, the one that made David feel weak at the knees. He said, “You’re tired and sore and you need rest.”

“Yes, but I want to make you come.”

“You only think you do.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I actually do.” Patrick kept stroking.

David couldn’t help pushing himself against Patrick’s hand. “Um. The point was to do something nice for _you._ Why are you so obsessed with making me come?”

“Because you’re so beautiful when you do it,” Patrick said.

David felt like he was melting. He said, “Now why did you have to go and say that?”

Patrick said. “If you sit on me, I’ll just hold you, and then you’re doing most of the work. Minimal effort on my part, I promise.”

David could feel himself weakening.

“You wouldn’t deny a man his obsession, would you?” Patrick said.

David said, “All right, have it your way.” He starting taking off his clothes. Patrick picked up the bottle of massage oil. When he was naked, David got on top of Patrick, straddling him. 

Patrick wrapped his fist around his cock. He was looking at David, his eyes bright. 

“What?” David said.

Patrick’s lips curved into a smile. “Nothing. I just like getting my way.”

“You’re a brat,” David told him, and starting fucking his fist.


End file.
